Emma Winchester
by GoldxxSunlight
Summary: A delightful story that follows the timeline of Supernatural with an extra character added to the mix. Long chapters and descriptive storytelling. Read and please give me your suggestions on how to make it better.


**So I found this new show and I just fell in love with it and I am going to write about it but I think it would be amazing if Dean and Sam had a sister. Don't like it, well then why are you reading it. Anyway thanks for clicking on my story and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: (To be said as fast as possible) I do not know any of the characters that belong to Supernatural or the episodes in any way shape or form. I do own anything that is new and or different.**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

I sat on the couch waiting for Dean to come home. Well I guess I really couldn't call it a home. In fact it was far from one. I looked around at the room. Pink walls, orange carpet, plaid bedspread, Dean sure can pick 'em. I sat on the couch with the 70's TV turned on, but I wasn't paying that much attention to it. Where was Dean? I flipped onto my stomach and let out a sigh. I couldn't take staying in this motel room any longer. I got up off the couch and went to my bag to grab my cell phone. I flipped it open and looked at it. One missed call. I looked at the number and couldn't believe my eyes. It was Sam's number. He had left home when I was only twelve and I don't get to talk to him much. If Dean knew he would beat my ass. I went over to the kitchen area to grab the keys off the counter. I wasn't supposed to leave, but what the hell. I was in New Orleans and it was Marti Gras. I checked my pocket for my fake I.D. and headed out the door.

I walked down the street keeping my head down like, I said it was Marti Gras and crazy people were out. I knew that if any guy tried to mess with me I could take him down, but I didn't want to risk Dean finding out that I went out. I saw a sign for a club called "Cats Meow." I walked up to the door and showed the bouncer my I.D.

"Are you sure your 21, cause you sure don't look it." He looked at me up and down.

"Thanks for the compliant, but if you don't mind I would like to go in." I stared at him. He looked at me one more time and let me in. I quickly got away from the door and made my way over to the bar. I showed my I.D. to them and they reluctantly gave me the beer I had asked for. I drank my way through 3 more and I started to feel the effects of them. I felt someone come up behind me and slip an arm around my waist.

"Hey sugar, let me buy you a drink." He motioned for the bartender to get to drinks. I looked up at him. He was cute, really cute. He had brown hair that was jelled up in the front, green eyes and he was wearing American Eagle or some brand like that. The bartender brought over two shoot glasses and a glass filled with clear liquid. I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I stuck my hand in and pulled out my phone. It was Dean. Shit, he had beat me home. Well I was already in trouble, why not get in a little more.

"Ok dollface, are you sure you can handle strait vodka." I nodded and downed the shot and gave a scream as I slammed the glass down. I was wasted. The mystery man took my hand and started to lead me upstairs to what looked like to be a lounge were people were making out on couches.

"No." I tried to pull against him as he pulled me toward a couch. I may be drunk, but I knew what he wanted.

"Come babe, just one little kiss, that's all." He gave me a killer smile, but I just couldn't. I was pulling against him, but he was stronger and pulling me towards him and the couch.

"Get off me!" I slurred. He managed to pull me on his lap and was running his hand up my leg. "No." I was trying to get away from him but he just held me in place. "Let me go." I hit his arm to no avail. He kept his grip on me.

"He asshole, she said leave her alone." I knew that voice. Fuck, I was now majorly screwed. He just kept his arm around my waist holding me closer. "I'll give you to the count of three."

"Oh boy, you think you're tough." He grabbed my wrist standing up.

"One."

"Come on, hit me ya bitch."

"Two."

"You're in over your head kid."

"Three." Dean punched the guy in the face sending him to the floor. I stumbled and Dean grabbed my shoulders holding me upright. "Come on Em." He grabbed my shoulder and we headed toward the exit. When we got outside I saw the Impala parked out front. Dean opened my door and helped me sit down in the car. He walked around to the driver's side and got in himself. He started up the car and started to drive back to the motel room. I avoided his gaze the whole time. We made it all the way to the motel without him yelling at me. He opened the door to our room and I walked in and laid down on the bed.

"Emma Paige Winchester! What the hell were you thinking? What made you think that it was ok to go to a bar and drink! I told you to stay here, but you couldn't do that could you! What the hell has gotten into you!" Dean was mad. I just sat up and looked at him I couldn't tell him what was wrong I was seventeen I was supposed to be strong. I stared him down and walked into the bathroom. I could hear him banging on the door, but I didn't let him in. I let a tear roll down my check as I sat on the floor. I missed my dad, I missed Sam. My dad had disappeared a little over two weeks ago. I was worried sick. I was also pissed because both my dad and Dean wouldn't let me go on hunts with them. I was too small or weak according to them. I heard the door click and Dean walked in.

"Half Pint," Dean said sitting down next to me. He has called me that since when I was born I was always half the size of what I should be so he called me 'half pint'. "What's happening, you used to always listen to me? Why are you acting like this?"

I looked at Dean and burst into tears. "I miss Dad." He pulled me into a hug and we both sat there on the floor just holding each other. He broke apart and looked in my eyes. "We'll find him Em I promise. You better get to bed though, we have a long drive tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" I asked standing up and going into the bedroom/living room. I laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up over my shoulder.

"You'll see." He got in the bed that was next to mine and turned out the light. Before I knew it I was asleep dreaming about who knows what.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." I woke up to Dean throwing my duffel bag at me. "We need to get going Emma; we'll talk about your punishment on the way." My head was pounding and who the hell brightened all the lights. I sat up in the bed and shielded my eyes from the light. Dean just laughed. "Aren't hangovers just a bitch?" I stared at him and he just smiled.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and got up to get changed. I grabbed my duffel and walked towards the bathroom. I picked out a green tank top and a pair of jeans. I slipped them on and pulled my blonde hair back into a pony tail. I looked in the mirror and decided I looked ok. I opened the door and Dean wasn't there.

"Dean?" I called I walked over to the kitchenette and saw a note laying there.

_Went to get some breakfast at the place down the street. Be back soon. _

_ Please, don't do anything stupid. Dean._

I went over to the bathroom and picked up my stuff and threw it in my duffel. I looked at Dean's side of the room and sighed. It was a mess. I started to grab his stuff and threw it in his duffel not bothering to fold any of it up. I heard the Impala pull up and a door slam. Dean walked in and threw a sack at me. I caught it and looked at the contents. It had doughnuts inside of it.

"Hurry up slow poke." Dean grabbed his duffel that I had just packed and we headed for the car. I sat down in the passenger seat and he pulled around to the check in desk. He walked up and turned the key in and came back to the car. He pulled away and headed for the highway. He glanced over at me and then back at the road. "So are you going to talk to me or are you just going to sit there and pout." To tell the truth (ha that makes me laugh a Winchester tell the truth.) I hadn't been meaning not to talk to him I just had nothing to say.

"I just have nothing to say Dean." I keep looking straight forward not even glancing in his direction. I turned toward the window and closed my eyes. We had a long drive.

I shot awake in the Impala. I hadn't even known that I had fallen asleep. Dean looked at me worried. "Are you ok half pint?" He looked at me again.

I looked around. "Yea De, I'm fine." I rubbed my eyes. I went over my dream in my head. It made no sense at all. I saw my mom and dad. Then mom burst into flames and dad, he's eyes they turned yellow. He started laughing and then I was floating up the wall, screaming and then my stomach was on fire and bleeding. I cried for him to stop, but I burst into flames and my dad just stood there and let it happen. I sighed and looked out the window. The sun was starting to come out, it was beautiful. Just then I looked at the sign that we were passing. **Palo Alto: 22 miles**. Palo Alto? What the hell was here? I guess Dean had found a case besides we had been to some weird named towns. I looked at Dean.

"So can I go on this case Dean?" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes that I could muster up.

Dean gave me a weird look. "Emma, I know that you want to go hunting, but you're not ready. I can't risk getting you hurt."

"Dean I'm almost eighteen! I'm trained you and dad trained me! You got to go when you were thirteen; Sam got to go when he was twelve! Why the hell can't I?" I screamed at him my voice shaking.

"You could get hurt you could die Emma! I don't want to risk it!" Dean's knuckles turning white while gripping the steering wheel.

"I'll have you there Dean." I looked at him not believing that he wasn't going to let me go.

"I said no and that's that. You are NOT going on a hunt until I say you're ready." I sunk down in my seat. He didn't understand. Dad trust him to go on hunts and do anything he wanted when he was my age, while I'm stuck in motel rooms wondering if my brother was ok, if he was hurt, or if he even was coming back.

**Palo Alto: 13 miles**. Why did that name sound so familiar? I swear that I have heard it somewhere before. I shrugged it off it was probably nothing anyway. Besides I had other things to think about like how I was going to get Dean to let me go. Maybe I could just sneak into the trunk or the backseat then he'll have to take me. Knowing my luck he would just tie me to the car and leave.

**Palo Alto: 6 miles**. What the hell was in Palo Alto? I really wanted to call Sam and ask him what's in Palo Alto, but thought better of it. For one, he was probably busy with his girlfriend to talk to his little sister, and second off Dean would probably rip the phone out of my hand and throw it out the window. I sighed besides that's probably not where we are going anyway.

**Palo Alto: Next Exit**. Dean started to slow down. I looked at him. "Dean where are we going." He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"We are going to find Dad, but I need some help." I stared at him for a second not believing what he was saying.

"I could help you Dean! Why not let me just help?" He shook his head. He turned on the road that leads to Palo Alto. We drove a little bit further and suddenly it hit me. Stanford is in Palo Alto! Sam is in Palo Alto! We were getting Sam! Wait Sam could help, but I can't!

"So Sam's good enough to help you but I'm not!" I screamed at Dean. He must have known that I would figure that out because he just turned the music up and kept driving which meant he was done discussing it. I sat back in my seat mad. I was mad that Dean trusted Sam over me and that I was going to have to stay in a motel room while both Sam and Dean went hunting for who knows what. We were entering the city which you could tell is a college town, sort of like Lawrence.

"Now you know what to do right. If anyone asks if you know anything." Dean asked

"I know nothing and that I'm here to get away from the hustle and bustle of New York." That was drilled into my head since me and Dean almost got arrested in Kentucky for credit card fraud. We got out of it, but it was a close call.

"Good, can you get me that paper out of the glove box with addresses on it?" Dean held his hand out for it. I opened the glove box and dug around and finally found it. I handed it to him and he looked at it and looked at street names and turned down a street that had all apartments on it. Some were decorated for Halloween, others weren't. I thought about the one time that I was 3 and Sam was 8, we begged Dean to take us trick-or-treating. Dean finally gave in and threw a sheet over both our heads and took us out. When we got back dad was so pissed. He made Dean clean all the guns and Sam sit in the corner. Since I was only three he just told me that it was bad.

"Here we are." Dean said pulling me out of my memory. He had pulled in front of a building that looked nice for a college apartment complex.

"Do you think he'll come Dean? I mean last time we saw him he basically took dads words and now he's 'staying gone.'" I looked at Dean for answers.

"I hope so half pint, but hey no chick flick moments." He chuckled and drove towards a dinner.

"I am a chick so no promises," I laughed too, "Where are we going Dean?"

"Well Sam knows the car we can't just sit outside." Dean pulled up to a dinner that was just down the street. It was right next door to a bar that looked like it was going to be full tonight. An older lady helped us to our seats and we sat down. "Well we have some time to kill. Now I'm going to let you tag along to get Sam, but that is it. This is your punishment for going to the bar in New Orleans. Maybe on the next hunt I'll let you try to go with me."

"Are you serious? De, thank you so much!" I squealed and Dean shushed me. I giggled a little and Dean smiled at me.

"You got to be quiet half pint. People will start to wonder why you're so weird." I pushed him playfully giggling the whole time, "Ouch Emma that hurt." We joked around and thought of old times in that dinner for most of the night.

It was around 6 o'clock and the dinner was filling up with couples who were eating before they go out parting and drinking for the night. I looked around at all the costumes I would be dead if I was caught wearing any of them. Dean had fun hitting on every single one that passed by too. He soon was rating them all. It was then that I saw something. I didn't believe my eyes at first. I looked back and sure enough there was Sam! I tapped Dean and pointed towards his direction. Dean looked and then looked back at me and got up to leave. I followed him. We didn't want to blow our cover I knew that, but what confused me was when Dean parked in front of Sam's apartment.

"Dean what are we doing?" I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

"We are going to make it easier for us to get in later." He walked up to the door and we went inside the apartment complex. Dean took the piece of paper out of his pocket and went up three flights of steps down the hall to apartment 32. Dean knelt in front of the door and picked the lock. After a minute the door swung open and we stepped into Sam's apartment.

I looked around at all the pictures as Dean shut and relocked the door. There were pictures of all three of us and there was one that I was drawn to. It was a picture of me, Dean and Sam at the ocean in Texas. Dad had taken us to the ocean after he got back from one of his hunts. I was six, Sam was eleven, and Dean was fifteen in the picture. We had so much fun that day building sand castles and when the picture was taking Dean was standing me on Sam's back, like he was a surfboard. I pulled myself away from the picture to see Dean unlatching a window that was right by the fire escape. I took one last look at the picture and then the door knob starting moving.

"That's our cue to leave." Dean whispered ushering me out the window and on to the fire escape. He shut the window just as Sam and this girl walked back into the apartment. I watched him for a second. He stopped and looked at the same picture I did and then looked over at the window. Dean pulled me down right before so Sam didn't see me.

Me and Dean went down the fire escape and walked towards and got in the Impala. We just had to wait until Sam and the girl (I think Sam told me her name was Jessica or Jennifer, something like that.) went to sleep. I sat in the passenger seat looking at the window. I saw Sam's silhouette walk in front of the mirror and then he was gone. Then the whole apartment went dark.

We waited an hour or so after the lights went out. "Let's go, but be quiet." Dean and I got out of the car and we headed towards the fire escape. We made it to the third floor and Dean looked inside. It must have been all clear because he opened the window very easily since it was already unlatched. Dean crawled through the window first. He turned around putting his finger to his lips and motioning for me to come in.

I crawled in to and falling to the ground with a small thud. "Shhh." Dean said as we stopped to listen for any signs of movement. I didn't hear any we were walking around the apartment looking for Sam's bedroom. Dean signaled me to go towards the kitchen. I walked past some beads and into the kitchen. There was a hallway one the other side. I started to walk towards it when I heard hits and grunts coming from where Dean was. I went back into the room to see Dean on top of Sam. "Whoa, easy there tiger."

Sam looked at him. He blinked and looked again scared out of his mind. "Dean?" He looked over and at me, "Emma? You guys scared the crap out of me."

Dean laughed and pushed him down a little bit. "That's because you're out of practice." Sam smirked and then grabbed Dean and kicked his back rolling over so he was on top. "Or not." He tried to move, but Sam had him pinned. "Get off me." Sam got off and stood up and looked over at me. He walked over and pulled me into a hug. I hugged his waste I missed him.

Suddenly he stopped and stepped back. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked looking from Dean to me.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean was so stupid I swear this would not get Sam to come with us. Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulder. Sam shook it off and looked at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked again. He sounded angrier than before.

"We have to talk" I said looking at Sam. Sam looked back at Dean a little annoyed.

"Uh, the phone?" Sam raised his eyebrow. He acted like it was that simple, but he only ever talked to me and if I even brought up dad or Dean he got mad and sometimes would hang up.

"If I'd 'a called, would you have picked up?" Sam looked away as Dean said it. He knew that he wouldn't have. Just then the lights turned on and I blinked and groaned as did Dean and Sam. I looked over towards the door where a girl was standing. She had on short shorts and a Smurf's t-shirt that showed her stomach and was very low cut.

"Sam?" She sounded nervous. Well, that could be due to the fact that she had two complete strangers in her house. Sam and Dean looked over at her and Sam stepped away from us and took a step toward her.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, Emma this is my girlfriend, Jessica." He looks at her. She looked at him questionably. I looked over at Dean who was grinning. Leave it to Dean to hit on Sam's girlfriend.

"Wait, your brother Dean? And your sister Emma?" She looked at me. I smiled and tried to be friendly. Sam nodded his head and Jess smiled.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Dean smirked and took a step towards her. I hit him over the back of his head. "Ow." He took a step away after that. Jess looked away blushing.

"Just, let me go put something on." She took a step towards the doorway until Dean stopped her.

"No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Sam. His mouth was in a tight line and I could tell he was trying not to hit Dean. " Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend here, but uh, nice meeting you." He took a step back towards us and put is arms around me and Sam.

"No." Sam said shrugging Dean off and going over to Jess and put his arm around her. I have to admit they did look cute together. "Whatever you want to say you can say in front of her." Dean ran a hand over his face thinking of what to say. This should be good.

"Uh, ok dad hasn't been home in a while." I looked at Sam who didn't look to impressed

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." He didn't look phased at all by what Dean just said. Dean hung his head. He was thinking of how to word it so that Sam would come and talk to us.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean looked at me as I said it. Sam suddenly stiffened and dropped his arm that was around Jessica. I looked at him getting my point across.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam grabbed my arm and pushed me towards the door. As soon as we got out on the landing Dean explained that we needed his help to go. Sam had grabbed some clothes on the way out and was throwing them on.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." It did kinda sound insane when Sam said it, I mean who breaks into their brother's house at night and tells him to leave everything to come with us.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean was getting more frustrated and so was I. This wasn't' going as good as me and Dean had hoped. In fact it was going much worse than what we thought.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Dean stopped and turned around stopping me and Sam.

"Not for this long. Now are you going to come with us or not?" Dean stared Sam down trying to pressure him into saying he would go. It's just too bad that Sam also knew what he was doing to.

"I'm not." Sam said looking in Dean's eyes.

"Why not." Dean questioned. I couldn't take it anymore. Sam wasn't coming and that was that. I got excited for nothing. I pushed past Sam and Dean and started down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dean said going down the stairs following me towards me following me to the car.

"To the car." I didn't even turn around and I heard him and Sam go back to arguing. It reminded me of the night that Sam left. Sam had been so happy about getting accepted, but Dean on the other hand was not so thrilled. Sam told Dean first before he told Dad. I had been twelve at the time. I remember Dean yelling at Sam and telling him it was a bad idea. I went to go hug Sam, but Dean wouldn't let me. Sam told dad later and dad told him to get out. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I reached the Impala and opened the door and sat on the edge, while Dean opened the trunk to get the EVP out of the trunk to show Sam. Dean played the message and my dad's voice echoed in the ally way.

"You know there EVP on that?" Sam asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean smirked and Sam just frowned.

"Of course we did. All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." I said and Dean pushed the button again and a woman's voice was heard this time. It sounded like it said 'I can never go home.' Sam's eyes widened.

"Never go home." He steps back and ran his hand over his face.

"You know, in almost two years, we've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean said trying to pressure Sam into coming with us. I sat back in the Impala. Sam would never come with us, he was happy with his life now.

"All right, I'll go. I'll help you find him." I shot up. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Sam had said yes! He was going to go with us. "But I have to be back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turned to go back inside and I stood up kinda crushed that he wasn't staying.

"Wait a second Sam."I said taking a step towards him and he turned around.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked stepping towards Sam too. Sam looked around kind of uncomfortable as me and Dean looked at him.

"I have this… I have an interview." He turned around to go for the door again.

"An interview?" He was going to blow us off for an interview.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." I had to agree with Dean, this was much more important than Sam getting a job.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean just smirked and winked at me. It was ironic (at least to me) that a con artist wanted to become a lawyer.

Sam broke the silence and took a step towards me and Dean. "So we got a deal or not?" Dean nodded and turned toward the Impala while Sam went back inside. I followed Dean and sat in the passenger seat.

"You know you're going to have to sit in the back." Dean smirked as he grabbed my bag and threw it in the back seat.

"I don't see why Sam comes on one hunt and he all of a sudden gets to sit in the front seat." Dean smiled and picked me up and threw me in the back seat to. I got up and moved so my head was right by Deans. Then I saw Sam walking out with his duffel bag. He got in the front seat and ruffled my hair.

"Hey squirt." I sat back in the seat as Dean started up the car and turned his music on.

"Let's get started." He hit the gas and we head for the highway. Our family was together, well except our dad, but hopefully we could fix that.

The next morning we were sitting at a gas station getting food and gas. Dean had gone inside while me and Sam were in the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked Sam leaning on the back of the front seat to look at what Sam was messing with. He had all of Dean's tapes in his lap and was going through them.

"Looking for some good music." He flipped a tape over read a label and put it back. He swung his legs out the open door and picked up another tape. I looked back at the store and saw Dean walking out with a bag in his hands.

"Hey!" Dean came over handing me a bag of M&M's and eating from one himself. "Do you want breakfast?" He went to hand Sam some chips or something, but Sam turned back into the car.

"No thanks." Dean took the nozzle out of the Impala and came around to the driver's side throwing the bag at me. Sam looked at the bag and then to Dean. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?" Dean laughed a little and took a M&M and put it in his mouth.

"Yeah well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the seat. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." I sat up and put my head in between my brothers.

"Yeah well, I didn't even get a card." I looked at Dean seriously.

"That is because you're seventeen and you get what you want anyway." I rolled my eyes and sat down again I wasn't going to win that battle this time.

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" He raised an eyebrow and closed the door and Dean closed his to.

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean chuckled a little at the name as he said it.

"And his son Hector. " I piped up.

"Scored two card out of the deal." Dean started up the car rubbing the dashboard as he did so.

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've got to update your cassette tape collection. " Sam was still shuffling through the tapes .

"Why?" Dean looked hurt a little. He looked like a wounded puppy I swear to god.

"Well for one, they're cassette tapes. And two." Sam held up a tape that said Black Sabbath on it. "Black Sabbath?" He grabbed another one, "Motorhead?" He put that one back and picked up another one "Metallica?" Dean grabbed it from him and popped it in the cassette player. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well, house rules, Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He dropped the case back in the box. He must not have put the right tape in because AC/DC started to play. Sam wrinkled his nose a little.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?" He was almost yelling over the music as Dean turned it up.

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." I rolled my eyes. This is going to be a long ride I already knew it.

We had been driving for most of the day and we had just made it to Jericho. My brothers hadn't been to bad besides being boys and burping and farting. It was good to have Sam back though. It almost felt like old times. Sam had been on the phone for awhile talking to people trying to find any sign of dad. "Thank you." Sam hung up the phone and leaned back. "All right. So, There's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess."

"Yea a real help there." Sam shot me a look. Dean glanced at Sam then back at the road. He noticed a bridge with two police cars on it.

"Check it out." Sam faced forward to look at the cars. Dean reaches over and pulled out a box that is full with all our fake ID cards. I go to grab one and Dean stopped me. "Not this time. Remember grounded." I leaned back mad that I couldn't even go look. Dean handed one to Sam grinning. "Let's go." Dean and Sam both got out of the car and walked towards the police officer. I kept an eye on the boys making sure that they weren't getting themselves into trouble. They looked all right they were talking to them. Just then a tap on the glass made me jump.

"Didn't mean to startle ya miss, but may I ask, what are you doing here." I ran through my brain trying to find a good excuse for why a seventeen year old is sitting in a car near a crime scene. All that keep coming up in my mind is shit.

"I.. uh, well.. you see that man." I pointed towards Dean. "Well ya see he is my brother, and uhh.. Our dad left us and I've been a little on the suicidal side. He couldn't leave me alone." I smiled at him and he gave me a weird look and just walked away without a word. Holy shit it worked. I looked back toward the crime scene and saw Sam and Dean walking back and Sam was rubbing the back of his head. The same cop who questioned me stopped them and they just said a sentence or two and then they both got back to the Impala. "So where are we going."

"To town I think." Sam said Dean nodded and we headed towards town. The ride was mostly silent. When we pulled into town Dean parked the car and we got out looking for a girl who was hanging up posters. I looked around and spotted her by a theater.

"Hey guys." I said pointing towards the girl.

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean said.

"Yeah." We all started to walk across the street towards her, but Dean stopped me.

"You are not going grounded remember." He pushed me back towards the Impala. Sam just gave me a sympathetic look.

"But Dean I can help. I can…" I was interrupted by Dean.

"No now I mean it just stay here." He let me go and he and Sam walked over to her and started to introduce themselves. By the look of it she wasn't buying it so I decided I was going to take matters into my own hands. I walked over to Dean, who glared at me as I stuck my hand out. She shook it.

"Sorry about my brother he sometimes can't control himself. I'm Emma. We are also looking for.." I looked at one of her posters. "Troy, mind if we help?"

"Hey are you okay?" Another girl came up and gave Amy a hug.

"Yeah." Amy said looking at us.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked. Amy nodded and her and the other girl started to walk towards a dinner. When we got there the girl introduced herself as Rachel. We were sitting in a booth with me in a chair on the end. Sam asked her if when's the last time she heard from Troy.

"Well, I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back and… he never did." Her eyes began to tear up and Rachel put her arm around Amy.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam leaned forward waiting for her answer. She just shook her head. Me and Dean looked at each other.

"No. Nothing I can remember." We all sat back. We were hoping this would help a little.

"I like your necklace." Sam pointed toward her chest and I turned my head as did Dean to see what it was. She picked it up off her chest and looked at it.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents," She stopped and laughed, "with all the devil stuff." Sam laughed a little too and me and Dean looked at him. I was thinking that he must be going crazy.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Dean rolled his eyes as Sam rambled on about the pentagram.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." I giggled a little as Dean leaned forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything.." Dean stopped when both Rachel and Amy looked at each other. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just… I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"What do they talk about?" It was kinda weird how Sam and Dean had been able to read each other's minds for a fraction of a second.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago," Sam leaned closer in as did me and Dean. Rachel keep talking. "Well, supposedly she's still out there." Sam nods for her to keep going. "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." Sam, Dean, and I all looked at each other. We got up and thanked Rachel and Amy for their time and we went and got back into the Impala heading for the library to do a little research on the murder.

We had been at the library for about an hour. I had started to read a book that was stupid and pointless. It was about vampires who sparkle in the sunlight and eat animals. It was unrealistic and stupid. Dean was trying to find an article on the murder, but was having no luck what so ever.

"Let me try." Sam said reaching for the mouse. Dean just smacked his hand.

"I got it." Sam got frustrated and shoved Dean's chair away from the computer. I laughed at how childish they were being. "Dude!" He hit Sam on the shoulder. "Your such a control freak." I walked over to them.

"Awe, little Dean started his period." He glared at me then looked back towards the screen.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and pulled up a chair.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Well maybe it's not murder." Sam replaced the word murder with suicide on the search bar. We waited for it to load and finally one article comes up and Sam clicked on it. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." I looked at her picture. Why Dean asked why she did it. She looked pretty and innocent why would she kill herself.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Dean looked a little shocked

"Hm." Dean ran his hand over his face. I looked down the page a little and pointed out another picture of a man.

"What's that." I asked.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it' said husband Joseph Welch." Dean looked at the picture a little closer.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Sam looked and his face lit up with recognition and they both stood up and we were leaving to go back the bridge before it became too dark.

We pulled up to the bridge and I was told that I was supposed to stay in the car. Being grounded sucked. I couldn't help Dean with anything. Him and Sam had gone to look at the bridge to see were this Constance dove off the bridge. I watched them walk back towards the car when Sam stopped and Dean turned around to face him. They were talking about something and then Sam took a step towering over Dean. Dean turned around and Sam ran in front of him. I opened the door right as Dean grabbed Sam and shoved him up against the railing of the bridge. I jumped out of the car and ran up to Dean and tried to pull him off.

"Dean enough you're going to hurt him." I pulled on his arm, which did no good. He finally let go and turned towards me.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car." He towered over me.

"So you could punch Sam I don't think so." Dean stepped away and Sam came over and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Sam, Emma." We both looked just in time to see a girl, who was from the article earlier. She looked at and then she stepped forward off the bridge. We all ran over to the edge and looked over and saw nothing. "Where'd she go?" I leaned over the edge.

"I don't know." As we were looking over the edge trying to find any kind of movement we heard a engine start up behind us. We turned around and saw the Impala's light turn on.

"What the-" I stepped back towards Dean.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam never took his eyes of the car. I heard keys jingle behind me meaning that Dean still had his keys. Which meant that the car was started by itself. It started to move towards us. "Dean?" The car speed up and we turned around and started to run. "Go! Go!" Sam was yelling as we started running away from the car. Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the side. Dean wrapped his arm around me and dove off over the rail and we hit the water.

I reached around for Dean under the water hoping he was all right. I kicked to the surface and looked around not seeing him anywhere. "Dean?" I yelled hoping he would answer. I swam over to the river bank and pulled myself out managing to not get to muddy. The bridge was further away since I had drifted down stream and I could hear Sam calling for me and Dean. I started to walk towards the bridge and I heard Deans voice calling my name. I got closer to the bridge and saw Dean looking in the water for me. He was covered in mud which made me laugh. He turned around and grabbed me in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again." He was still hugging me

"You were the one who threw me off." He smirked and we headed back up the bridge where Sam was. Dean just shrugged and walked up the side of the hill. We finally made it up to were Sam was standing and he laughed at the sight of Dean and my mud covered shirt thanks to Deans hug. Dean went to his car and started to look at it while me and Sam watched.

"Your car all right?" I asked Dean as he closed the hood and I went to sit on it.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a _bitch_!" He yelled hoping she could hear. He came over and sat down beside me and I wrinkled my nose.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam came and sat down on the other side of me and I saw him wrinkle his nose and look at Dean to, "Dude you smell like a toilet." Dean sniffed himself and shrugged. We all got into the Impala and Sam sat in the back with me so he wouldn't have to smell Dean. We drove to the nearest hotel. It must have been an interesting sight to see three people walk in and one be covered head to toe in mud. Dean walked right up to the clerk with his card in hand.

"One room please." He set the card down on the guest book and the clerk picked it up he looked at the name and then gave us a weird look.

"You guys having a reunion or something." Dean looked back at me and I shrugged. Sam looked at the clerk for a second.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." We all looked at each other and Dena turned back to the guy to get a room number saying he was our dad. We walked down the hall to the room and Sam bent in front of the door picking the lock, me and Dean were the lookouts. Sam got the lock picked and me and him walked through the door. Dean was still outside so Sam grabbed him and yanked him inside. There were pictures and books everywhere. There was salt by the windows and doors. Dean found a burger and picked it up and sniffed it wrinkling his nose and setting it back down.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." Dean said as he turned towards the wall and looked at all the pictures and newspaper clippings on it.

"Salt, cats-eye shells… he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Sam said turning to face another wall. I turned and went to the bed sitting down on it. I can't believe that we got this close to finding dad and coming up empty handed again. "What have you got there." Sam walked over to Dean who was looking at a wall with a bunch of pictures of people on it.

"Centennial Highway victims." Sam nodded and turned back to the wall. All the pictures where white males. I turned back to the bed and stuck my head in the pillow smelling the head and shoulders that was still left on it from the last time my dad was here. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs," Sam came over and sat on the bed with me and rubbed my back. "ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection right? What do these guys have in common?" Sam turned on the lamp and laid down beside me. As soon as he did he got up and went to another wall.

"Dad figured it out." I looked up to see him looking at a bunch of pictures and a article that had woman in white tacked above it.

"What do you mean." Dean said. I got up and walked over to Sam to get a better look.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." I looked at Sam who nodded to tell me I was right Dean came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder to look at what I was.

"You sly dogs," Dean turned around and paced to the middle of the room. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam turned back to the pictures looking for something, anything.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean started to take off his jacket and throw it on the tile floor. I went back to the bed and laid down again. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Sam looked back at the article.

"No not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband."Sam said.

"If he's still alive." I added.

"Stop being so negative Emma." Sam said coming to sit on the bed next to me again.

"All right. Why don't you guys, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean said walking into the bathroom.

"Hey Dean?" Sam said standing up again. Dean turned around to look at him. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." Dean stopped him and held up his hand.

"No chick-flick moments." Sam just laughed and nodded.

"All right. Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean said laughing along with Sam. Dean went into the bathroom and Sam came to sit by me.

"How are you holding up squirt?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, everything will be back to normal soon. Dean will be keeping me in a hotel room, Dad will be where ever Dad goes, and you will be back in Stanford." I rolled over onto my stomach.

"Emma," Sam said laying down, "You know you could come back with me. I do have a job and apartment. You would love Jess and California. Plus you wouldn't have to change schools and you could be normal."

I sat up to look at Sam. "It's not that simple Sam." I looked over to a rosary and a picture on a mirror. I got up and went over to it. It was a picture of Dad, Dean, Sam, and me. Dad was sitting on the Impala with me sitting on his lap, Dean was next to him and Sam was on the other side. We all looked happy. Sam came over and gave me a hug not saying a word just letting me hold him.

It was around an hour later and Dean was still in the bathroom and I had to pee. Sam was listening to his voicemail from Jess and I was watching T.V. Dean finally came out of the bathroom and put on his jacket. "Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You guys want anything?"

"I want a hamburger." I said running to the bathroom and shut the door. I was just getting done when Sam walked into the room.

"We have to go, now." He said walking to the window and opening it. He motioned for me to crawl out.

"What about Dean." I asked walking towards the door and heard knocking from the front.

"Don't worry about him, we need to go now." He grabbed my hand and pushed me up so I could crawl out the window. I landed on the ground and rolled over just as Sam came out of the window. We snuck around the hotel in time to see Dean in the back of a cop car heading towards town. We waited until everything got quiet and we went back into the hotel room and grabbed all our stuff and went to the Impala and loaded it up and headed towards Joseph Welch's house. "Remember Em, you are from the local high school and you won the chance to come watch a reporter for a day." I nodded and got out of the car. We walked up a broken down house and Sam knocked on the door. A man who looked like the man in the article answered the door. "Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?"

"Yeah." He stepped out onto the porch and Sam introduced himself and me to him. We started to walk down the driveway and Sam handed to the photo of Dad to him and asked if he looked familiar. "Yeah, he was older, but that's him." He handed the photo back to Sam. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right. We're working on a story together." Sam said.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?" He shook his head.

"About your wife Constance?" Joseph stopped and looked up at Sam.

"He asked me where she was buried." He gave Sam the meanest look I have ever seen in my life.

"And where was that again?" Sam got a pen and paper ready to write it down.

"What, I gotta go through this twice." He looked hurt.

"It's fact-checking." I piped in trying to help Sam out.

"If you don't mind." Sam looked at him again.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge." We started to walk again.

"And why did you move." Sam looked at him. Joseph just shrugged.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." Sam stopped and looked up from writing. Joseph stopped too.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" I looked at Sam wondering what the hell he asked that for.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." He had tears in his eyes and he wasn't looking at me or Sam.

"So you had a happy marriage." Joseph didn't say anything right away just kinda looked off into space.

"Definitely" He looked at Sam and smiled.

"Well that should do it. Thanks for your time." Me and Sam turned around to walk away, but Sam stopped and turned back around. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" Joseph stopped and he turned around.

"A what?" He looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" Joseph just looked at him and so did I. I couldn't believe that he had just told this guy about ghosts. "It's a ghost story. Well it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam walked towards Joseph. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, Indiana. All these are different woman." Sam stopped right in front of Joseph so he was towering over him. "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." He turned to walk away, but Sam followed him.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." Joseph stopped. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." Joseph turned around to face Sam. "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think… you think that has something to do with Constance? You smartass!" Joseph yelled at Sam. Sam just stood there looking at him.

"You tell me." He simply said.

"I mean maybe… maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance she never would have killed her own children. Now you get the hell out of here! And don't you come back!" He yelled shaking from anger or from grief, it was near impossible to tell. Sam just sighed and walked away. I followed him and we got back to the Impala.

"Ok can I worry about Dean now." I asked and Sam just nodded. I took out my phone and dialed 911 and took a deep breath and started to work up tears. The dispatcher answered the phone and I busted out crying. "Please help! I'm at 100 Main and I just heard gunshots! I think some ones dead, please hurry!" I hung up the phone and looked at Sam who was looking at me. "What I didn't give them my name." Sam just shrugged and we started to drive to the place Joseph had said Constance was buried.

Sam and I were driving down the highway and his phone went off. He looked at the collar I.D. and quickly answered it. I heard Dean on the other end. "Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

"Well, you're welcome, but that was Emma." He grinned at me and I laid back in the seat.

"Whatever, listen, we gotta talk." Dean said

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."Sam was interrupted by Dean telling him to shut up.

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Sam wasn't listening to Dean at all.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." I reached for the phone wanting to talk to Dean. Sam just pushed me back and kept talking.

"What? How do you know?"

"I've got his journal." I reached for the phone again, but Sam just held it away from me.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

"What's it say?" I sat back in the seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ah, he same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?" I looked up to see a woman standing in the road.

"Sam." I looked at him hoping he was going to stop.

"I'm not sure yet." Sam didn't even look like he was going to stop.

"Sam!" I was reaching for the wheel now and he was pushing me back.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

"SAM!" I yelled and Sam looked up and slammed on the brakes, but not fast enough. The car went right through the woman, but there was no thud it was like she disappeared. I heard Dean yelling at us into the phone, but I was to scared to move. The girl who we had just hit was in the backseat of the car.

"Take me home." She was looking at Sam. I looked at him to scared and he looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"No." He firmly said. Then the doors all locked and the car started to move.

"Sam stop! What are you doing?" I yelled.

"I don't know my foots on the brake." I turned and tried to get the car door open but couldn't even get it unlocked. Sam kicked at the door to and tried smashing the window, but even he couldn't get it open. I moved over and grabbed his arm. Soon we pulled up to an old abandoned house. "Don't do this." Sam looked at Constance.

"I can never go home." She said.

"You're scared to go home." I felt something tugging at my stomach and the next thing I know I was being flung from the car and hitting the fence post. I felt like someone had slammed a ton of bricks on me. I heard Sam screaming and got up and saw Dean shooting the car window. I heard the car start up and it went straight into the house.

"Sam!" I yelled jumping up and running toward the huge hole in the house. Dean was ahead of me yelling to. He helped Sam get out of the car and then Sam and Dean look at Constance. A bureau shot across the room trapping both of them. Out of nowhere I was trapped by a couch against the wall. I glared at Constance as two children came down the stairs to stand by Constance.

"You've come home to us Mommy." The kids both grabbed one of her hands and she started to scream as all three of them melted to the ground. Dean and Sam pushed the bureau off of them.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Sam nodded. I was still trying to push the couch off of me.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." He slapped Sam on the chest Sam and Sam laughed although it must have hurt. I was still pushing against the couch trying to get out from behind it.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass." Dean walked over to his car looking it over. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." Sam just laughed and looked around. His eyes got wide then.

"Dean where's Emma?" He looked at Dean who shot up and looked around.

"Emma?" Dean yelled.

"I'm over here you morons." I yelled back and they came over to get the couch off me. As soon as we got the couch off of me we all got in the Impala which, lucky for Sam only had a broken headlight. We were driving on the highway heading back towards Palo Alto.

"Ok here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado," Dean nodded.

"Sounds charming." I said from the backseat where I was cleaning a cut I had got on my arm.

"How far." Dean asked shooting me a glare.

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Sam looked at him and then looked away.

"Dean, I, umm…"

"You're not going." I looked up at Sam nod. I felt my stomach drop.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." Dean just nodded and I laid down on the backseat.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever, I'll take you home." About an hour later we made it back to Sam's apartment and we got out saying goodbye. Sam pulled me into a hug.

"Don't forget you could be normal, Em." I shook my head as he said that.

"I have to make sure Dean doesn't kill himself." Sam just laughed and let me go and went inside. Me and Dean got into the car. Then I started to get pain in my head. I squinted my eyes. Then shooting pain shot through my head. I heard Dean calling my name, but I couldn't answer him. I started to see things, fire. Sam was in a room that was on fire. My eyes snapped open and I looked at Dean.

"Turn around, NOW!" I screamed. Dean didn't ask he turned the Impala around and headed back towards Sam's apartment. When we got there we could see the apartment was on fire.

"Stay here." Dean yelled and ran inside. I waited tell he was inside and took off running after him. I got to Sam's room in time to see Dean grabbing Sam and Jess on the ceiling that was on fire. Dean grabbed my arm and dragged me and Sam outside.

The police came and the fire was extinguished and I was sitting in the car while Sam and Dean where loading the trunk just then the trunk shut and both Dean and Sam got in the car. I guess now there was no way I would ever be normal, I was always going to be the freaky girl. Maybe being normal as a Winchester just wasn't an option, but at least I had my family.


End file.
